


Smiles

by LadyReivin



Series: Bikers Against Child Abuse gone NHL AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Bikers, Bikers Against Child Abuse, Gen, Geno is a Primary Contact for a child, Lots of it, Mentions of past child abuse, snippet of a larger works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReivin/pseuds/LadyReivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a larger piece.  Verse really.</p>
<p>Geno is Child Liaison for the Pittsburgh Chapter of Bikers Against Child Abuse.  And smiles are why he does what he does.  They remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am a member of Bikers Against Child Abuse. I ride for the children and in memory of my older sister who was murdered at 18 months. I wanted to share our cause somehow...and writing is the only way I could think of.
> 
> Plus...Geno on a bike? Sexy as hell!
> 
> This was written quickly and is un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> At some point there will be more in this verse. I have bits planned out for several teams.

The smile on the child’s face.  That’s why Geno did this.  That’s why he sat through so many hours in an uncomfortable wooden seat listening to the most heart wrenching things ever.  That’s why he stood vigil at funerals.  Why he stood outside a child’s house at night, with his brothers and sisters, standing guard.  It was always to put a smile on a child’s face.  That is why he was a part of Bikers Against Child Abuse.  
  
As the judge read the final sentencing, Tinker Bell turned and smiled at him.  He was sitting right behind her so that if she needed it he could reach forward and lay a supporting hand on her shoulder.  He and Sid were her primaries because they lived closest to her.  And because she was afraid of women - the perp was her mother.  He got chills each time he remembered everything the poor little seven year old had gone through.  
  
The first time he’d seen her smile - just a small, shy one - had been when they did their child ride.  Thirty bikes from all over Pennsylvania had rolled up to her apartment complex.  BACA members from Pittsburgh and from Philadelphia putting aside their personal issues to become one BACA for a child.  For her.  She’d been presented with her vest and a blanket and a signed pillow case.  She’d given a few hugs - to him and Sid and to Flower who she found funny, and strangely to Danny Briere - though it had been said at the pre-ride meeting that she might not want or give any of them.  She’d then picked Geno’s bike.  Sid had helped settle her behind him on it bike and showed her how to hold onto his vest.  They road in the middle of the pack, taking a tour of the area before going to a local park for a BBQ.  She laughed the entire way.  
  
And now…now with her mother going away to jail, she turned and smiled at him.  
  
“Thank you Geno,” she said as he gave him a hug, knocking his knees together.  Her bright teary, happy smile reminded him of why he did this.  At the intake, nearly a year ago, she’d been so shy and sad and wouldn’t come up to any of them.  He watched, smiling, as she hugged Sid and all the others that had come today.  Chattering at each of them.  Yes, this is why he did this.


End file.
